Vivisector
This article is about the Marvel Comics character. Vivisector can also refer to a person who engages in vivisection. For the novel, see The Vivisector. For the first-person shooter, see Vivisector: Beast Inside. Vivisector (Myles Alfred) is a fictional character, an openly gay intellectual mutant featured as a member of X-Statix by Marvel Comics. He first appeared in X-Force #116 and was created by Peter Milligan and Mike Allred. Fictional character history Myles Alfred is an expert in literature, and is known outside of his mutant fandom for his literary work. He is also one of the less popular members of his team, due to his bookish nature. His father Edward Alfred is renowned in academic circles, but neglectful and seldom present as a father. His mother is an ethnomusicologist by profession, and somewhat subservient at home. She is also described as an 'exponent of the North African 'ud'. He is shown having his powers triggered when a group of college buddies harass him. He leaves them with multiple slashes. At first, extreme emotions trigger his animal form but he learns to control it at will. At some time before he joins the team, he authors a critically accalimed piece on Walt Whitman. Most of the original mutant team dies during a hostage situation in a New York music studio. Alfred joins the newly revamped X-Force.X-Force vol. 1 #117 In their first outing, they are confronted by the old X-Force and a fight breaks out. Myles suffers broken glasses and an injured arm. Deciding to improve his presence on team, he frequently teams with Phat in order to stir things up.X-Force vol. 1 #121 However, while on a mission in space with his teammatesX-Force vol. 1 #125 he admits his feelings for Phat.X-Force vol. 1 #128 The tension built up so much that when Edie Sawyer was killed on the same mission he quit the teamX-Statix #1 and went home, however he returns to the team.X-Statix #4 Phat and Myles have a brief romantic relationship, which ends when they realize that while they are gay, they are simply not attracted to each other. It is U-Go Girl who pushes the name change of the team from X-Force to X-Statix. X-Statix Vivisector stays with X-Statix and is with them when they battle Bad Guy,X-Statix #6-8 visited the movie set of the X-Statix movie,X-Statix #9 accompanied the male members of the team for a press conference.X-Men Unlimited vol. 1 #41 When the team was reshuffled and new members were added, he became infatuated with El GuapoX-Statix #11 who denies him. Myles suffers through the death of Phat, who sacrifices his life to save the rest of the team. He would then go on to help Henrietta Hunter avenge her death. Her first death, that is, though she utilizes the supernatural circumstances of her second death to do so. This involves the outright murder of an European head of state.X-Statix #13-18 This is enough to put Hunter at rest. Powerless He briefly lost his powersX-Statix #19 and left X-Statix after taking a serum to help him to return to a normal life. Dr. Alex Finlay, the doctor who "helped" Myles, used his method of stripping powers from mutants to give himself Myles' abilities. The procedure drove Dr. Finlay insane and implanted Myles' feelings of resentment toward his father into his mind. Myles was able to kill the deranged "Vivisector II" by using his father's birthday present from him—a solid gold ballpoint pen—to stab it in the eye. After that incident, Myles regained his powers and was able to rejoin X-Statix.X-Statix #20 Around this time, X-Statix is operating on their own, the group literally having killed their first two leaders. Myles helps the team when Doop's brain becomes lost, parts of it in various spots on Earth. The team confronts the Avengers over Doop, as the Avengers know he is very dangerous. Myles loses his piece of the brain to Hawkeye, who lies to fool Myles into believing a partnership with the Avengers was possible. However, the team's willingness to do what they perceived was right convinces Captain America to hand over custody of Doop. Death After this mission, the team decides to retire. They hold a going-away party, attended by multiple heroes, including the Avengers. While at the party, they are convinced to take one last final mission, clearing a billionaire's house of armed gunmen. Various circumstances lead some of the team to believe this final mission is a set-up designed to kill X-Statix. The overwhelming odds kill the team one by one though they kill a large portion of their attackers. The gunmen wear the same uniforms as the hostage takers at the music studio so long ago. Myles is seen sprawled on the floor, having been shot dead off-panel.X-Statix #26 Powers and abilities His mutant powers first manifested during his studies at Harvard University. Vivisector can become a feral werewolf-like creature by focusing emotions, both negativeX-Statix #1 and positive.X-Statix #20 When in this form, he becomes animal-like, with enhanced senses, agility, and strength. He also gains sharp claws that can cut metal. Footnotes External links *A profile of Vivisector *Profile at Mutanthigh.com Category:Marvel Comics superheroes Category:LGBT characters in comics Category:Fictional gay men Category:Marvel Comics characters with superhuman strength Category:Fictional werewolves Category:LGBT superheroes Category:Marvel Comics mutants